Appreciating You
by InsanityWolf925
Summary: Lapis, a writer, asks her girlfriend Peridot to review her newest work in progress. Peridot wonders why Lapis is trying to write science fiction when her strength was in contemporary drama. Lapis' answer is a lot cuter than Peridot had expected. Lapidot. PeridotXLapis. Fluff. AU. R&R!


**Just a cute little moment between Lapis and Peridot I came up with at 3AM last night and banged out in a single sitting this afternoon. So apologies if it ain't that great! I'm very happy with it, so I hope you will be too!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters I use within this non-profit story. It belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network respectively. Please support the official release!**

* * *

"So?"

Lapis had been nibbling on her fingernails for almost fifteen minutes by the time she couldn't handle the anticipation any longer and spoke up.

Sitting across from her in their shared living room space sat a young blonde, green eyed girl with hair a triangle of a mess that contrasted Lapis' more neatly dyed blue hair and skin so pale she practically glowed. In her lap rested a black laptop covered in a random assortment of stickers, its glow reflecting off of the glasses the young blonde wore. Within those reflective lenses Lapis could just barely make out the tiny digitally printed words the other occupant of the room was so intently focused on.

"Peridot, you're killing me," Lapis whined, feeling like she was going to explode when the blonde did not answer her previous inquiry.

Peridot, as the blonde has been revealed to be called, held up a single finger. "Hold on, almost done," she said, never once letting her eyes stray from the words on the laptop.

Lapis huffed, crossing her arms. Patience had never been one of her virtues, but she had no choice in this situation. She was asking for a favor, and it wouldn't be polite to demand hastiness in such a situation.

Didn't mean she had to smile about it, though.

As she waited, she examined Peridot's face. It was currently in a neutral expression, her green eyes flitting back and forth as she read. Her lips pursed just the tiniest bit as she concentrated on the screen in her lap, a cute little habit Lapis had long since noticed she had. They were both dressed in their nightly wear; Lapis in a white tank top and blue sweat pants, and Peridot in a green tee with the words _I Believe_ printed across her chest in simple text and black shorts. They were seated across from each other in their small apartment's even smaller living room, Lapis on the loveseat couch and Peridot on the computer chair she had pulled over from the desk nestled in the corner behind her.

Lapis would have preferred Peridot join her on the loveseat as she could cuddle the girl while she read, but Peridot had insisted they keep a small distance between them so she could focus. Lapis had wanted to protest, but had been silenced when Peridot had begun reading, her anxiety kicking in.

What if Peridot didn't like it? What if it was garbage? What if she couldn't pull it off? _What if_ -?

"Okay," Peridot hummed, straightening up in her chair as she disengaged from the laptop. She stretched her neck muscles, having been hunched slightly while reading, sighing when she felt a pleasant _pop!_ on each side of her head. "I'm done."

As Peridot's words reached her she placed the nails of her right index and middle fingers back into her mouth as her anxiety spiked even further.

"Well?" she tentatively asked, not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"It's… very good. Very well written," Peridot hesitated, her face scrunching as she fought to find the right words. "It's very descriptive, very in-depth, very detailed-"

"You hate it."

Peridot winced, as if Lapis had just swiped at her. "No! Not at all! Why would you think that?"

"Because you basically just said the same thing three times in a row just with different wording," Lapis pointed out. "And you're making that face."

"What face?"

"The face you make when you're trying to hide what you're actually thinking from me."

Peridot groaned. "I like it! I really do!"

"The face!"

Peridot pulled at her hair, producing a string of odd noises, very obviously fighting off one of her famous fits. Lapis knew her girlfriend too well for her to be able to hide anything from her.

"Lapis-" Peridot tried, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Just tell me the truth," Lapis pleaded softly, pouting her lips in the way she knew Peridot couldn't resist for extra effect. "I want honest feedback. Please?"

Peridot gave a long sigh, knowing she had lost the battle the second Lapis puppy-dog eyed her. "Alright, alright," she relented. "You really want my honest opinion?"

Lapis nodded eagerly. She valued Peridot's opinion so much more than anyone else's, even if she wouldn't ever actually say that to the girl. Would just inflate her already ginormous ego.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was well written," she began, "I really do think it's expertly descriptive. You have strength in describing scenery and a character's appearance and how they're feeling."

"But?" Lapis prompted.

"But…" Peridot hesitated. She was always so supportive of Lapis, so understanding and patient with her. Lapis could only imagine the internal struggle she had with trying to give her constructive criticism and not coming off mean sounding. "Why Sci-Fi?"

Lapis gave a frown in response to this. "What do you mean? I thought science fiction was your favorite genre?"

"It is," Peridot acquiesced. " _District 9_ is my kryptonite. It's just it's not _your_ favorite genre. To watch, to read, or to write in. So why are you steering away from your normal dramas for it?"

Lapis flushed slightly at the question. It was true science fiction had never really been her forte. When she had begun her writing career three years prior she had steadfastly stuck with interpersonal drama-type novels and stories with the occasional crime/thriller subplot. Her publisher ate it up like freshly cooked salmon, her fanbase clamored for it, and it was thanks to it that she was able to keep up with her half of the rent. So it was understandable for Peridot to be curious as to why, all of a sudden, Lapis was jumping ship.

"I don't know," Lapis shrugged, hoping it seemed nonchalant, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes. She played with the ends of her bangs, noting how she should probably get her dye touched up soon.

"Now you're using _your_ face," Peridot pointed out, a little too smugly for Lapis' liking.

Lapis playfully hissed at her, crossing her arms over her bosom. "I just… wanted a change of pace, ya know? Try something new. Test my skills."

"Mhm," Peridot stared, not wholly convinced.

Lapis said nothing to this, continuing to play with her hair, hoping Peridot would drop the subject. But Peridot just kept staring, causing Lapis to sweat, relentless in this just as she was in everything in her life. Maybe if Lapis took her top off, Peridot would be too distracted to further question her motives.

"Wait," Peridot suddenly exclaimed before Lapis could reach down to the hem of her tank top. "Is the reason you're writing this _because_ it's my favorite genre?"

Lapis froze, a deer caught in headlights, which gave Peridot all the answer she needed.

"Oh my stars, it is!"

"N-No!" Lapis defended, a little too late. "I'm just trying to stretch my creative muscles a bit! I swear!"

" _Face!_ "

"Ugh!" Lapis groaned, running a hand through her hair in resignation. "Fine, yes! You caught me. I was trying to write something specifically for you, okay? Happy now?"

Peridot beamed in triumph, always one to enjoy her victories boastfully, but then immediately flushed after at the total realization of what had just been admitted.

"Lapis," Peridot said softly, leaning forward to catch her attention. "You don't have to do that. I love all of your writings; you don't have to cater to me ever."

The blue haired authoress sighed, letting her arms dangle at her sides and leaning back into the couch as she spoke, "I know, it's just…" she blushed, fighting to find the right words to say. This was so much easier on the computer, she thought. "I know what I usually write isn't your favorite style, but you read it anyway to support me. That means so much to me, ya know? I just wanted, for once, to have something that was specifically set for your tastes, to thank you for everything you do for me and my writing."

"Lapis…"

"I wanted to write something you'd personally be able to reread over and over again. I wanted to give that to you, to show just how much I appreciate you. Because I do, a lot."

Peridot stared at Lapis, taken aback by her sudden vulnerability. Lapis had never been able to easily express her feelings before, which was one of the main reasons she had taken to writing so quickly. It was a medium where one could openly express themselves without actually talking – where she could describe her feelings in a way that detached herself from them entirely but still got them out. It was a beautiful art, one that Lapis was blessed with having the power to perform.

So for Lapis to be sitting there, speaking from the heart in a way that didn't involve tapping furiously away at the keyboard, had Peridot stunned slightly.

Finally, Peridot found her voice after a solitary moment of silence, and used it to chuckle.

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?" Peridot chided, not unkindly.

Lapis caught on quickly to Peridot's meaning, and snorted, still blushing from her speech. "After all these years you're just realizing that now?" she quipped.

Peridot shook her head, closing the laptop and placing it on the seat of the chair as she stood, making her way over to the couch to settle down next to Lapis, the taller girl's arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer.

They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying one another's company on the couch. Lapis enjoyed this aspect of their relationship the most: the times they could just hold one another and be quiet, nothing needing to be said between them. They understood each other in a way no one else did, so attuned to each other's feelings they were easily able to call it out when one of them was lying or hiding something. It was a better relationship than Lapis could have ever hoped for as a teen. She knew she had found the one the day she met Peridot.

"You never have to thank me, just so you know," Peridot said into Lapis' shoulder, breaking the silence. "Even if it's not my favorite genre, I still love your novels. I enjoy getting to be the first to read them. That's all the thanks I need."

Lapis smiled, kissing the top of her girlfriend's blonde head. "You're such a sap," she teased.

"Hey, you _appreciate_ this sap," Peridot shot back playfully, causing Lapis to snort out a laugh.

"That I do," she relented. "That I do."

Peridot once again gave her smug little smile, snuggling her face into Lapis' side to get more comfortable. Lapis would have greatly enjoyed closing her eyes and enjoying the moment longer, holding her beloved so close and so intimately, but there was one last question that burned in her mind.

"So, it was that bad, huh?"

The response was immediate, "Planet Arium? Seriously?"


End file.
